Ich denk an dich die ganze Zeit
Ich denke an dich die ganze Zeit ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der Sechsten Staffel und die Einhundertdreiunddreißigste der Serie. Inhalt Der von Hass erfüllte Kai hat auf Alarics und Jos Hochzeit ein fürchterliches Chaos angerichtet. Nachdem Damon die bewusstlose Elena ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat, erfährt er von Kais perfidem Plan: Er hat Elenas und Bonnies Leben miteinander verknüpft. Solange Bonnie lebt, wird Elena schlafen. Der verzweifelte Damon muss daraufhin die schwierigste Entscheidung seines Lebens treffen. Handlung Nachdem Kai Jo getötet und mit einer magischen Explosion die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft ausgeschaltet hat, tötet er sich selbst. Allerdings hatte er zuvor Lilys Blut zu sich genommen und er erwacht wieder als Vampir bzw Häretiker. Da er das Oberhaupt des Gemini-Zirkels ist, sterben dadurch alle Mitglieder des Hexenzirkels. Liv, die als Mitglied der Gemini zum Tode verdammt ist, drängt Tyler, der von der magischen Explosion schwer verletzt worden ist und im Sterben liegt, sie zu töten, da dadurch sein Werwolf-Fluch aktiviert wird und er sich heilen würde. Tyler tut wie ihm geheißen, tötet Liv und verwandelt sich in einen Werwolf. Damon bringt unterdessen die vermeintlich schwer verletzte Elena ins Krankenhaus. Dort wird ihm aber gesagt sie wäre vollkommen unversehrt, auch wenn sie unerklärlich im Koma liegt. Von Kai erfährt Damon schließlich, dass dieser einen Fluch gewirkt hat, der Elena eingefroren hält solange Bonnie am Leben ist. Er will sich so an Bonnie rächen und alle dazu bringen sie zu töten. Damon tötet aber stattdessen Kai und beschließt einige Jahrzehnte auf Elena zu warten, bis Bonnie eines natürlichen Todes gestorben ist. Jeder verabschiedet sich von Elena. Sie gibt jedem bestimmte Dinge mit auf den Weg. Damon möchte sie austrocknen lassen, mit der Begründung, dass dnn die Zeit schneller vergeht, doch sie möchte dass er weiterlebt. Die beiden tanzen. Währenddessen gesteht Stafan, Caroline seine Liebe und sagt, dass sobald sie für ihn bereit ist, bereit für sie sein wird und dass er es versteht wenn sie Zeit braucht und er auf sie warten muss. Für die Zeit im Dornröschenschlaf wird Elena in einem Sarg in einer Gruft sicher untergebracht. Dies soll vermeiden, dass Vampire, die hinter Elenas Vampirismus-heilendem Blut her sind, ihren Körper schänden könnten. Lily stellt erfreut fest, dass Kai sein Versprechen gehalten und ihre Gefährten befreit hat. Darsteller * Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert (Special Guest Star) * Kat Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman * Michael Malarkey als Enzo Nebendarsteller * Annie Wersching als Lily * Chris Wood als Kai Parker * Jodi Lyn O’Keefe als Jo Laughlin * Penelope Mitchell als Liv Parker * Christopher Cousins als Joshua Parker Gastdarsteller * Kent Wagner als Malcolm * Katie Lumpkin als Valerie Tulle * Charlie Johnson als Beau * Natalie Romaine als Nora * Wing Liu als Oscar * Fe Read als Mary Louise Trivia * Es ist die letzte Episode mit Michael Trevino als Hauptdarsteller bzw. Tyler Lockwood als Hauptcharakter. * Kai begeht Selbstmord, sodass der gesamte Gemini-Zirkel stirbt, doch da er Lilys Blut getrunken hat, kommt er als Häretiker wieder. ** Mit dem Gemini-Zirkel stirbt auch die gesamte Parker-Familie. ** Durch den Tod der Gemini zerbrechen auch deren Zwischenwelten von 1903 und 1994. * Zum Abschied sagt Elena zu Tyler, dass er die Stadt verlassen soll, was er schließlich auch macht. Außerdem sagt sie ihm, dass es ihn speziell macht, dass er ein Werwolf ist. ** Wahrscheinlich wird er gemeinsam mit Jeremy ein Vampirjäger. * Am Ende werden die sechs Häretiker zurück geholt. * Durch Kais Zauber haben sich Bonnie und Elena in dieser Folge wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal persönlich gesehen. * Elena ermutigt Damon, weiterzuleben, bis sie zurückkehrt. Außerdem glaubt sie nicht, dass er Bonnie töten wird, da sie seine Freundin ist. * In der letzten Szene sieht man ein verlassenes Mystic Falls, in dem Matt in einem Polizeiauto Streife fährt. Damon steht bei der Uhr auf dem Glockenturm und betrachtet die Stadt von oben. Kritiken zur Episode * Review von Melanie E. auf myFanbase (deutsch) * Review von Carrie Raisler auf AVClub (englisch) Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6